


let his teeth sink in

by allfleshisgrass



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfleshisgrass/pseuds/allfleshisgrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not eating and Nick makes a poor decision to impress on him the importance of feeding regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let his teeth sink in

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU scene of a larger vampire universe created by [blueandbrady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady). She was talking about writing and I got really inspired and the amount of blood drinking/bloodplay that's in this is just not her bag. Everyone should encourage her to write the whole damn thing though!!!! 
> 
> That being said, I figured I should warn for that again as well as it briefly being sort of a teacher/student relationship since Nick is Harry's transformation mentor. 
> 
> Also, this is largely un-edited as Brady didn't think she could go through it again. So any big mistakes are mine. 
> 
> FT - fully transformed, NT - newly transformed

"You need to eat," Nick says when he sees Harry next, he looks peaky and his eyes are glassy, he's gone too long between feedings. Harry grins at him weakly, his fangs half distended over his canines. 

"I'm fine, I'll have something when I get home," He says, Jesus, he doesn't get it all. Nick takes him by the arm, "Where are we going?" 

"We're going to get something to eat." Nick says firmly, it's his duty as a mentor and as a friend, they're totally friends now. He can't be Harry's mentor for eternity, right? 

Nick knows this is out of bounds. He's totally not allowed to take his fledge to blood dens but Nick's pretty sure this is an exception to the rule, Harry can't go around with his fangs hanging halfway out of his mouth. And where was his _mother_ they all turned together for a reason. 

Harry's spaced out as they cross into sectors he's not supposed to be in. Luckily they don't get stopped as they reach Offerings. It's such a pretentious name for a place and Nick hates that he loves it so much. Sometimes he just needs live. He gives a password at the door and they're let inside immediately. He thanks the doorman and drags wide-eyed Harry inside. 

There's a lot Nick's never told Harry and never intends to tell Harry, mostly about his horrible past and about how he's met people like Florence. He knows they should go see her first since it's her establishment. She likes to sit up like a queen, with her little pets. He pretends to be better than this sometimes but goddamn if he doesn't love Florence. 

"Nice to see you, Grim." She says from her throne, he nods to her and gives a wave, "Who's this?" 

"This is Harry, he's a fledge." Nick says and Flo gets a glint in her eye. 

"He's not supposed to be here, look at him, is he starved? Poor form, Grimmy." She rises up to come down and look at him, Harry barely whimpers when she reaches out to grab his chin. Her long pale fingers pull his pink lips back to show the state of his mouth. Florence tuts and looks over at Nick, "You shouldn't have brought him here, he could destroy the entire stock." 

"Would not," Harry says, but it's mumbled and muffled by the way Flo's holding his mouth. She laughs in his face. 

"This is ballsy, Grimshaw, you're new to the mentor thing, aren't you?" 

"Very new, but he's not eating like he should, figured he should try live before losing control completely?" Honestly Nick though it would help. Florence 'hmms' and nods. 

"I see your point, he has this vibe about him, I'll send someone in." She dismisses them and Nick drags Harry back, he knows that look, the one when you're half enchanted with someone and half drugged by the smell of blood. It's everywhere. Nick can taste it on the air. 

"Hiya Grimmy," One of Florence's immortal supervisors leads them back to one of the private rooms. They're so tacky, Nick's in love with them. They're all black velour and gold accents. The rooms are warmed and perfumed to hide the stench of old blood. Nick can still smell it underneath. Harry looks dizzy, his face more pale than before. 

"How're you feeling?" Nick asks, close to him, he's second guessing this, Harry could go wild if they're not careful. 

"Erm- the-the smell, it's everywhere, I don't. I've never smelled it like that before." Harry's voice is quiet and thick. 

"Do you get it now, do you understand why it's very important to eat properly? I know you feel things differently than most NTs but you're still dangerous. They won't hesitate to put you down if you attack a human." Nick's got his hand on Harry's face, now. He's looking him directly in the eye, "Do you understand?" He asks again and Harry nods, "Say it." 

"I understand," Harry says, he's watching Nick so close, Nick's almost worried he might attack Nick. Bad things happen to vampires who end up drinking vampire blood - Nick remembers the times he's done it - the hunger afterward is so intense, you could be hungover for days from a binge on vampire blood. 

"Nick?" Harry says his name so quietly, breaking him out of his thoughts, "I'm okay, really. I promise." 

"I know, we'll have something in a minute." He knows Flo knows what Nick likes, he just hopes Harry likes the same type as him. Though, from what he knows about Harry he's not really bothered by types. 

The curtains slip back and a man comes in. He’s big, which is good and Nick doesn’t really care why this is his thing. He probably gets off on it, a lot of humans do, “Hi, my name’s Ben.” He says happily and shrugs off his shirt. Well. Okay then. Nick’s torn between watching Ben swagger over and the way Harry kind of trembles. Ben sits down beside Harry and grins. 

“Um, hii,” Harry says, his eyes are so dark and his voice is half wrecked. Nick watches him try to hide his fangs, he doesn’t use them much so he’s not used to talking with them. It’d be cute if Nick wasn’t so worried about him. Nick’s really shit at this mentor thing. 

“What’s your name?” Ben asks Harry, scooting closer. He glances over at Nick and Nick nods, they both know Nick’s the experienced on here. 

“Harry,” God, his voice. Nick hates how into this he is. He can only imagine Harry out trying to pull a meal like they used to do. He could play up his innocent face and get anything he wanted, like Nick always wished he could but never really had the confidence for. 

Ben’s speaking quietly to Harry, trying to talk him through what he should do, reassuring him that it’s okay, that Ben’s done this before, that he likes it. God, Nick’s chubbed up in his jeans and he’s suddenly very hungry. Ben’s soft gasp and the wet suckling sounds that are coming from Harry, fucking hell. 

Nick shifts on the couch and presses his palm down hard on his dick. He has to close his eyes for a second. He can’t stand to see the bob of Harry’s head as he licks and sucks. Harry’s making the most contented noises. When he opens his eyes again, Harry’s licking a long stripe up Ben’s neck. 

“Oh god,” Nick breathes out as Harry leans his head against Ben’s, he’s looking over at Nick, eyes and mouth dark, there’s a mess around Harry’s lips that Nick just wants to lick away before he licks into Harry’s mouth, chasing the taste of Ben’s blood. He hasn’t tasted it but he can smell it and he wants it. He wants to devour.

“You can too, if you want,” Ben says quietly, his eyes closed. He’s barely breathing hard but Nick can hear his heart pounding in his chest, he can hear the blood in his veins and it’s all there ready to be sucked out of his body. He knows he shouldn’t take much but the idea of sharing live blood with Harry is just overwhelming. He needs to do it. 

Nick shoots to Ben’s side where Harry’s opened him up with ragged holes, his technique is so sloppy, Nick has so much work to do but that can wait. There’s blood here. Two oozing trickles that Nick can’t stop himself from licking at. The salt of the skin beneath made it tang in Nick’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathes and someone is touching Nick’s head, they’ve got their fingers in his hair and he knows it’s Harry. Ben’s breath is labored and they can’t take that much more. Well, they shouldn’t. Nick fuses his lips over the holes and sucks hard. Ben shouts. Blood oozes into his mouth and he let’s it fill his mouth up, he can smell Ben’s come through his jeans. When his mouth is full he pulls back and pushes him away slightly. Harry goes after him, after the leftovers, just leaking onto his skin but Nick grabs him. 

If he had been thinking right he’d never have done this but he’s not and they’re already here. He forces Harry to turn away from Ben and pulls him close. He swallows a bit of the blood when their lips touch because he wasn’t ready for it but Harry finally, finally gets it and crashes against Nick, like he’s still starved. Nick tries to push some of the blood into Harry’s mouth, it blurts down his chin and Harry licks it up. Nick chokes on the rest of the blood as he swallows. 

“Nick, that’s so fucking hot, can I kiss you?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” He says just before Harry’s mouth is back on his. He’s buzzing in a way that Nick’s never felt from him before. His masking is still shit so Nick’s feeling everything from him. His excitement, his fear, the hunger. God the hunger, maybe Nick should’ve just forced him to have a mix, he’s never felt hunger like this from Harry before. Nick knows it’s bad when he hears the rip of fabric. Harry peels the remnants of Nick’s t-shirt off before he licks down at Nick’s neck. Just tasting his skin there and breathing it all in. 

They’re both so turned on, maybe Nick’s not doing his own best masking because Harry sits up and looks at him like he knows every single thought in Nick’s head. He trails his fingers over Nick’s face, dragging his thumb across Nick’s lip, “You’re incredible,” Harry whispers and leans in to kiss him again. 

Nick can tell what Harry wants, not only by the constant wave of arousal that’s been pouring out of Harry since he bit Ben but now that he’s on top of Nick, now that he can feel how hard Nick is for him. The way he feels right now has nothing to do with blood. Harry whimpers and grinds himself against Nick. Nick curses and wrenches Harry’s jeans opened and over his hips. Harry raises up and kicks them away and gets his hands on Nick’s. Thankfully he doesn’t rip them open but he manages to kick them away and they tangle their legs together. Harry’s just as long as he is, his thin body fits with Nick’s so well it seems impossible. 

He’s been avoiding this for weeks but now that he’s got Harry like this, he never wants to stop kissing him, he licks the last red traces of blood from the corners of his mouth and then sucks on his lower lip, the coppery taste still clinging on. Harry whines a little and ducks his head back to Nick’s neck, sucking deep welts there, Nick can feel his teeth, god he wants him to bite but they can’t, they can’t go there, that’s a bad place. 

Nick grips Harry by the hair and pulls him back, “No biting, put them away,” His voice sounds entirely strange and different. It’s the most authority he’s ever heard in his own voice. Harry bucks against him, “Fangs away, Harry.” He repeats and Harry looks at him with those dark eyes, it’s the first time he’s ever really looked like what he is to Nick. The angry, blood hungry predator. Nick almost comes. He’s so close. He waits a few seconds for Harry to comply and then he raises up to kiss him. 

“Fuck Nick, you’re so,” 

“I know, come on, let me touch you.” Nick says and wraps his hand around Harry’s cock. He’s so hard, there’s pre-come wetting the head of him. Nick lets his hand slip over it and down. Harry jerks and gasps and Nick’s just feeling a lot. Harry’s got to get better at masking. He shifts around so Harry’s dick lays right along his, Nick’s hand is big enough to get around both of them. It’s not like he needs that much, he catches Harry’s mouth again as Harry starts to come, it’s like a hair trigger to Nick, as the wave of feelings that come from Harry knock it out of him. He’s coming so hard while swallowing all of Harry’s panting and keens. It takes a minute for them to stop trembling, all he’s getting from Harry is a massive amount of contentment and something he can’t quite put his finger on. 

“You haven’t been practicing masking at all,” Nick says after a minute. Harry shakes his head, 

“No, I haven’t.” He admits but he grins, red lips still looking so good to Nick, he knew he was fucked before but he’s even more fucked now. He won’t be able to take Harry anywhere without everyone knowing. Harry’s an open book. 

Though. 

Nick couldn’t imagine what Harry would be like closed off from him. A part of him doesn’t ever want to know but it’s for the best. 

“Nick?” 

“You have to practice masking and you have to eat, okay?” Nick presses his lips to Harry’s temple, he really hopes that got through. Harry nods and presses their foreheads together.

“That was incredible, I’ve never tasted blood like that.” Harry’s snuggled close and Nick knows they should move soon, Florence has plenty of customers, Nick spares a glance for Ben, their donor, he’s curled up on the sofa, snoring softly. Humans had no sense for danger. 

“Drinking live is intense,” Nick says, “You did well,” Nick says because it’s true. Harry was able to know when to stop and even leave enough to share. Not many starved NTs could do that, “You’re really something else, Harry Styles.” Nick says, closing his eyes. His head supplies him with a hundred different reasons that he was going to be locked out in the sunlight, and why he was the worst mentor that was ever allowed to have a fledge and how he was generally a terrible person but Harry was cuddled close, looking better than he’s looked in a week. Nick figured everything else could wait. He’d just have this for awhile.


End file.
